vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Laog
|-|Base= |-|Full Power= Summary Laog is an officer of the Donquioxte Pirates' Army and a major antagonist in the Dressrosa Arc. He is the oldest member among the officers. Though he exhibits and experiences many frailties from becoming elderly that would suggest his vitality is dwindling, he is still a highly adept fighter. Lao is very calm and analytical, as he was able to deduce that Doflamingo had an ulterior motive for his supposed abdication. He always emphasizes the letter "G'" in his words and even goes so far as to mimic it with his hands. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B, likely higher Name: Laog, "Very Old Man", "Old Grandpa" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 70 Classification: Executive, Pirate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Psychical Capabilities, Trained in Jio-Ken, Can Store Qigong and Release at Will Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ (Comparable to the other Executives, such as Dellinger, and Gladius) | At least Small City level+, likely higher with Earth Old Man Fist Ultimate Secrete Technique: Battle Preservation Fist (One-shot Chinjao) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Chinjao) Lifting Strength: Class G via powerscaling Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+ | At least Small City Class+, likely higher Durability: At least Small City level+ | At least Small City level+, likely higher Stamina: Very High (Despite his elder age, Laog is capable of performing highly complex acrobatics and attacks that would normally drain a person's stamina. He can do so without even being phased. He fought for a long time during the battle against the Donquixote family) Range: Standard Melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Is senile but is well verse and very experienced with combat Weaknesses: His capabilities are vastly less due to his old age (Though this is mitigated using Sento Ho-Ken), is senile Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Jio-Ken is a martial art style that allows practitioners to utilize strong and speedy attacks such as fists and kicks in their old age. The user's physical body becomes so strong, they aren't affected by physical pain. The user can also utilize qigong to store up their energy from youth for future usage. * Yotsu no Kamae (腰痛の構え, Yōtsū no Kamae, literally meaning "Lower Back Pain Stance"): Laog takes a stance by bending his knees, leaning forward, and stretching his arms in front of himself while having both of his hand make the shape of the letter G. * Me no Tsukare (目の突枯, Me no Tsukare, literally meaning "Eye Stab Wither"): While in the Lower Back Pain Stance, Laog jumps forward and strikes his opponents eyes. This technique was first used against Chinjao. Me no Tsukare (目の疲れ, 'Me no Tsukare') means "eyestrain". * Jioken Kyukyoku no Higi: Sento Ho-Ken (地翁拳究極の秘技戦闘保拳, Jioken Kyūkyoku no Higi: Sentō Ho-Ken, literally meaning "Earth Old Man Fist Ultimate Secrete Technique: Battle Preservation Fist"): This technique allows Laog to conserve his muscle powers from his youth, storing it for future use against any bodily degradation that may otherwise hinder his combat abilities such as injuries, sicknesses, and old age. After activating stored muscle power, Laog's body enlarges, gaining drastically increased musculature, and releases black electricity from his body. His strength and speed increase dramatically, effectively returning his strength to his prime. He can use new techniques in this form. This technique is very similar with Life Return and Gear Second. Hoken (保険, 'Hoken') means "insurance". * G no Kokuin (Gの刻印, Jī no Kokuin, literally meaning "Seal of G"): After activating his stored muscle powers, Laog dashes his enemy with high velocity and punches them with his G-shaped fist. Laog leaves a G-mark on his enemy. It was first used to defeat Chinjao. Key: Base | Power Released from Training Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Pirates Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Elders Category:Tier 7